Tristan-Tori Friendship
The friendship between Tori and Tristan is known as Trori (Tr'istan/T'ori). Friendship History Season 11 In Underneath it All, Tori and Tristan are seen in Music class. Few minutes after Maya and Tori stop arguing, Tristan gets the French horn and Tori is seen laughing, because he doesn't like the French horn, because of his response;'' "Are your kidding me?"'' after he is given the French horn. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), Tori and Tristan are creating their weekly vlog on the television show, West Drive while Zig sits outside taking pictures on his cellphone. Zig eventually asks Tori to come with him to the skatepark, of which she apprehensively does, leaving Tristan to finish the vlog by himself. After Tristan takes advice from Owen on how to break Tori and Zig up, Tristan lies to Tori, telling her that Zig called her "curvy". She's offended by this, and begins to cry, saying that Zig hates her. Tristan admits that he was lying, Tori throws her tissue at Tristan and is obviously mad. Tristan later creates two notes instructing Tori and Zig to meet at the Dot, and both Tori and Zig believe that the other sent it. Tristan attempts to re-establish his friendship with Tori when they arrive, and to sort of establish one with Zig. Tristan announces that he intends to put on a musical performance of a song that him and Tori wrote at camp at the upcoming Degrassi Coffee House musical gala. Tori seems ecstatic at the prospect of her best friend and her boyfriend coming together for the musical performance. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), Tori and Tristan are seen practicing Half Hearted, a musical perfomance that Tori, Tristan and Zig will perform. Zig is seen watching, and looks as if he doesn't like it. When they are done, Zig says he likes it but it seems as if their isn't a part for him he said. Tori and Tristan just look at him, then he walks away. After Tori and Tristan talk about it, they decided to make a new part for Zig. In class, Tori and Zig are seen next to eachother with a paper with rap lyrics, when Tristan has already written a part for everyone. Tori then says the song was good at camp, but maybe it doesn't fit school because-- then Zig says its campy. Tristan then gets offended and says, "You think I'm campy?!" and then Zig says sorry. Later on, at the Coffee House, Jenna is done singing her song and Tristan is seen behind Zig and Tori while they're telling him don't do this, and he says he isn't going to change for anyone. When he starts performing, a freshmen throws a crushed paper at the stage, and Tori gets up and punches his arm and sits back down. Soon after, Tori goes up to the stage and starts singing with him. After a few lyrics, Tristan calls Zig up to the stage. He doesn't at first go up, but a second afterwards he gets up and starts rapping. After, Tori and Tristan sing the ending. They all hug after. Gallery Degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-2-picture-6.jpg Ksjflksfjlskf.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h42m55s68.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11